


Novo Vizinho

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Blood and Gore, Claws, Darkfic, Halloween, Halloween Special, Horror, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mysticism, Pining, Stalking, Strong Chemistry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Tsukishima Kei, Werewolf Yamaguchi Tadashi, Werewolf/Vampire, fangs, just mentioned
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um novo vizinho chama a atenção de Tsukishima, e observá-lo se torna o melhor passatempo em séculos. O que ele não sabe, é que o vizinho também guarda um segredo.[TsukkiYama]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em 10/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Novo Vizinho

**Author's Note:**

> *Haikyuu não é meu, mas Tsukkiyama são os donos da minha vida*
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic surgiu por conta de um surto no twitter que NÃO SEI quem começou, mas TsukkiYama Vampiro & Lobisomem tomaram conta da minha timeline nos últimos dias, até que eu mesma resolvi escrever alguma coisa.
> 
> Não sou boa negando meus próprios impulsos, e mesmo que pessoalmente não seja muito adepta de ler ou escrever dark romance, achei que seria divertido imaginar como foi esse "encontro" dos dois.
> 
> O prompt é: O novo vizinho estranho... e seu vizinho tão estranho quanto ele.
> 
> Não esperem muita coisa, é tudo muito despretensioso, impulsivo e autoindulgente.
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Na noite carmim

A lua brilhava alta no céu, e o coração adormecido dele latejou dentro do peito, preso entre braços fortes, o calor o rodeou e ele encarou olhos escuros que o espionavam, sentiu um sorriso se espalhando em suas faces pálidas quando uma boca macia pressionou o ombro dele e garras escorregaram por seu peito em direção a cintura. Virou-se de leve e deixou que suas presas roçassem na superfície macia da jugular perfumada, o pulsar debaixo na pele quente era um convite eletrizante fazendo seu corpo todo estremecer de desejo, há algum tempo não sentia essa emoção, há tanto tempo que não podia lembrar...

Mas tudo mudou cerca de algumas semanas atrás quando o novo vizinho apareceu.

No início Kei ignorou, ele notou por trás das cortinas espessas de sua sala, o caminhão de mudança despejando móveis modestos na casa que estivera abandonada por... talvez duas décadas... Ele não se incomodou em pensar a respeito, apenas observou porque gostava de coletar informações e analisá-las, embora nunca sentisse nada relativo a elas.

No entanto, isso mudou quando viu o rapaz saindo do caminhão, os cabelos esverdeados, sombras debaixo dos olhos cor de pinho, a expressão cansada não apagava as lindas sardas que sarapintavam suas faces pálidas, na verdade esse desgaste o deixava ainda mais lindo.

O rapaz se virou como se sentisse a atenção que recebia e seus olhos escureceram quando encontraram a janela de Kei, ele fechou a cortina rapidamente, e foi a primeira vez que sentiu algo tamborilando em seu peito, como se os dedos esguios daquele homem a mais de 200 metros de distância estivessem dedilhando aquele órgão a muito adormecido em seu peito.

Com o passar dos dias, Kei se entregou a essa atividade inusitada que era a observação, ele se movia velozmente de uma janela para outra de sua enorme casa, investigando, analisando, examinando seu novo vizinho.

Kei vislumbrou momentos cotidianos quando o rapaz bebericava uma xícara de algo quente e andava distraído pela casa; também entreviu quando o outro falava ao celular e até mesmo pelo telefone residencial, e Kei se viu ansiando por querer ouvir a voz, imaginando se seria suave como seu olhar, escura como seus cabelos, ou doce como suas sardas... ele se questionava como seria passar a ponta dos dedos naqueles lábios carnudos, prová-los e deixar-se provar...

Foram pensamentos que o surpreenderam enquanto ele caminhava na chuva certa noite, é claro, ele nunca se interessara por nenhum humano, nada além daqueles pobres coitados que serviam de alimento para ele, quando a sede de sangue fresco o acometia, o que era o caso naquela noite que ele saiu.

Esse novo interesse pelo vizinho, no entanto, o corroeu por dentro, se espalhando viciosamente, fazendo seu corpo a muito esquecido latejar de felicidade toda vez que uma fugaz amostra da pele morena e dos cabelos esverdeados surgiam nas janelas, ou, em pleno quintal, quando o vizinho resolveu cuidar das plantas indesejadas que cresciam ali.

Apesar dos óculos — uma mera alegoria — Kei enxergava muito bem, e adorou se ater atrás das cortinas, nas frestas entre os tecidos pretos e pesados de sua casa, examinando cada nuance de pele sardenta corando ao sol, a forma como a luz fornecia o brilho no suor que escorria pelas têmporas e pescoço daquele rapaz, e isso fazia o corpo todo de Kei arrepiar-se cada vez que as plantas malquistas eram arrancadas impiedosamente e desprezadas ao lado.

Kei se perguntou brevemente se ele também seria indesejado, malquisto, arrancado, rejeitado em sua observação furtiva. Um aperto em seu peito o surpreendeu na mesma hora que a ideia se assomou na mente sombria dele.

Desde que o vizinho surgira, Kei estava sentindo tantas coisas novas, boas, más, imprecisas... ele estava viciado nisso... era estranho, era novo, era desesperadoramente _bom_.

E foi na noite daquele dia, depois de uma longa batalha contra as ervas daninhas, que o vizinho deixou a guarda totalmente baixa e, perdido em sua contemplação, Kei foi beneficiado com a imagem dele, caminhando nu em toda sua glória até a janela.

A noite estava nublada e a luz banhou aquele homem que, sem pudor, chegou até o parapeito saudando a noite, sombras lançaram-se sobre sua pele sardenta destacando ao invés de encobrir seus traços... _selvagens_.

Os olhos de Kei arregalaram-se, normalmente eram muito ágeis em coletar dados que precisava, e bem diante de sua observação os orbes doces mudaram do verde pinho caloroso para vermelho vibrante, havia garras onde os dedos ágeis seguravam o parapeito, as orelhas cresceram pontudas e pelos surgiram por todo o lado, o nariz arrebitado se ergueu no ar, farejando, como um lobo em busca de uma presa, a luz da lua de repente incidiu sobre o homem, destacando seus traços em marfim e prata, os olhos ardentes banquetearam-se em Kei, quando o loiro afastou as cortinas e abriu a janela, para _vê-lo_ completamente.

O cheiro amadeirado inundou suas narinas, Kei não sabia que precisava descobrir tudo sobre esse homem, até que a imagem estava à frente dele.

Isso o assustou, o inflou, o entorpeceu... pois foi neste momento que percebeu que sua fria curiosidade era mais do que obsessão, mais do que uma rotina, mais que um vício, era algo que ele estremecia só da ideia se espreitar em sua mente, quase impossível de ignorar, ele fechou a janela para evitar de atravessar o espaço entre eles e atirar-se àquele homem.

Em séculos Tsukishima Kei jamais se interessou por outro ser, mortal ou imortal, humano ou não, ele estava mais do que acostumado a sua efêmera atenção, aquela que dedicava aos interesses mais supérfluos, como prática de um esporte a muito esquecido, ou quando se distraía por horas na biblioteca de sua família lendo sobre seres pré-históricos que viveram séculos atrás. Seres que diferentes dele, um dia morreram.

Kei não sabia ao certo quando percebeu que era um vampiro, talvez tenham contado a ele, talvez descobriu sozinho, as informações eram imprecisas. Seu pai a muito falecera, lembrava dele, sua mãe vivia falando que Kei era exatamente como seu pai. Exceto que o pai era um mortal.

Mas, nas semanas que se passavam, Kei não podia reclamar, se pudesse viver toda sua eternidade observando esse homem pela janela, estaria... _Feliz_.

A palavra e a própria sensação que ela carregava era surreal para Kei, em sua existência tudo o que obtivera fora o despropositado e vago interesse em qualquer coisa, mas quando seus olhos dourados pousaram naquele homem... algo aconteceu dentro dele, e ele sabia o que era, por mais infactível que pudesse parecer, _sabia o que era_... e se conhecia bem o bastante para entender que era algo inédito, e que provavelmente jamais se repetiria.

Ele se apaixonara desesperadamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cortina farfalhou e ele lembrou do momento exato que a compreensão o tomou, ele apertou os braços segurando junto a si aquilo que lhe era mais precioso, junto ao seu peito, reforçando seu domínio, sentia presas roçando contra sua jugular, apertou as garras naquela pele acetinada e deixou as lembranças tomarem conta de si enquanto um rosnado gutural abandonava seus lábios. Não lembrava de se sentir tão completo assim...

Mas tudo mudou, quando se chegou na nova casa.

No início Tadashi sentiu-se inseguro, e então, resolveu brincar, parecia perigoso e convidativo, era como um jogo, que culminou com aquele olhar penetrante, vítreo, vermelho, paralisante...

A janela foi sistematicamente fechada depois que respirou o ar frio e apreciou madrugada por um longo e desleixado momento, a algum tempo aceitara seu gosto pela noite, especialmente aquelas com lua cheia, não parecia saudável que vivesse como se essas poucas horas de desconforto fossem responsáveis por sua felicidade, ou a falta dela.

Ele riu por dentro quando o brilho dourado faiscou por trás das cortinas negras do seu vizinho, delirou quando seus olhos puderam pousar nele sem um pingo de recato, deleitou-se naquela visão, o homem alto e loiro era a imagem da surpresa, Tadashi estava amando ver as maçãs altas do rosto levemente coradas, os olhos dourados escurecendo de interesse e então, avermelharam-se... Tadashi o vira antes, mais cedo quando cuidou do jardim, e muito antes disso, diariamente.

Yamaguchi Tadashi sentia-se sendo estudado a distância, ele sabia que o vizinho o dissecava, sentiu-se inseguro, pois não estava acostumado a isso, sempre fora discreto, mesmo em sua condição nunca se destacou aos olhos dos outros.

Portanto, de certa forma estava entorpecido com a situação inerente na qual se encontrava, o vizinho queria examiná-lo, e Tadashi resolveu oferecer um show, porque...

_Por que não?_

No primeiro dia, quando chegou com o caminhão de mudança, com os ombros endurecidos das horas de viagem, os pelos de sua nuca arrepiaram, seus sentidos aguçaram-se alardeando, e ele notou.

Poderia ser parte dos instintos que vieram junto com a maldição, mas Tadashi sabia imediatamente que havia alguém a espreita, como se ele fosse uma presa seus olhos correram na direção que seu faro sugeriu.

E lá estava, um brilho dourado e o cheiro... era algo que Tadashi jamais havia farejado, era cítrico, doce... ele desviou o olhar, todos os alarmes em sua cabeça dizendo que deveria fazer algo a respeito, mas tudo o que ele sabia é que sua mente nadava em confusão, o coração martelando no peito e a respiração pesada, seu cérebro exigindo que ele caçasse, ordenando que ele reivindicasse a presa.

Depois de alguns dias e com os impulsos mais sob controle, Tadashi percebeu que o vizinho realmente o tinha como maior fonte de entretenimento, o moreno ouvia seus passos rápidos no assoalho liso, graças a seus instintos aguçados viu e ouviu o homem espreitando pelas janelas, por isso agora Tadashi mantinha as suas próprias abertas e convidativas.

Diferente do vizinho, ele não queria se esconder, não completamente, pelo menos.

Foi em uma noite chuvosa que Tadashi finalmente o viu, _realmente_ o viu.

Fazia algumas semanas que morava na nova casa, ideia de seu pai — e herança de sua família paterna — com o pensamento de que precisava se afastar da cidade e viver em um local isolado, Tadashi fora informado que havia uma residência a 500 metros de distância, sabia que lá morava apenas um homem solteiro.

E achou seguro, caso sons animalescos escapassem de suas paredes, não haveria crianças aterrorizadas, os riscos de seu segredo ser descoberto eram menores, um bosque profundo logo atrás era um convite aos dias que ele estivesse mais centrado, ou _faminto_.

Porém, Tadashi jamais esperou que houvesse um vizinho tão intangivelmente lindo, seu pai não teria contado isso a ele, uma vez que viveu naquela casa vinte anos atrás, talvez mais.

O vizinho era um homem alto, 190cm, provavelmente mais — e Tadashi não achava muitas pessoas altas em sua vida já que ele com seu desengonçados 183cm era mais alto que a maioria —, a princípio pensou que o homem flutuava, a chuva não desfazia as suaves ondas loiras de seus cabelos sedosos, as gotas prateadas pareciam não tocá-lo debaixo de um céu nublado. Os passos deslizando na grama úmida através da névoa, em linha reta, dolorosamente elegante, surpreendentemente sedutor.

A emoção que se intensificou dentro de Tadashi não era mais de exibicionismo, não era mais nenhuma que ele pudesse fugir, era algo mais instintivo e primário, era aquele sentimento que ele sabia que deveria ignorar assim que percebeu. Todavia, não resistiu, porque o magnetismo que o puxava para o homem era mais forte que qualquer outra força natural ou sobrenatural, era como se o homem fosse a própria lua, exigindo que Tadashi o adorasse.

Era como sua primeira natureza, estava além dele, e não pretendia lutar contra isso.

Tadashi não sabia porque o homem loiro ia em direção ao bosque profundo, teve um ímpeto de segui-lo, e seus dedos correram para a maçaneta da porta, exigindo que ele o alcançasse, o impulso de caçar uma presa... mas não o fez, seus instintos estavam cada vez mais difíceis de controlar conforme a lua mudava sua fase no céu.

Naquela noite, muito mais tarde, Tadashi o viu chegando, e o sangue parou de correr em suas veias porque o homem tinha presas expostas, dentes afiados e brancos cutucando os lábios cheios e vermelhos, os olhos dourados eram agora de vermelho vítreo, o aroma adocicado e cítrico deu lugar ao cheiro metálico de sangue inegável, mas não parecia ter atacado ninguém, sua tez pálida apresentava um leve tom rosado, a expressão era de júbilo.

E ele sabia, aquele não era um humano normal, era uma criatura, como ele, mas não igual a ele, eram dois párias, e ainda assim pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, Tadashi não teve um segundo de dúvida.

Yamaguchi lembrava exatamente do dia que descobriu que era um lobisomem. Depois de um evento qualquer, acordou em sua cama, e a saciedade deu lugar ao pânico. Sua maturidade chegou de forma diferente de como acontecia com seus colegas: Roupas rasgadas, unhas sujas, lama se misturava com sangue coagulado em sua pele, ele nunca teve certeza se era o seu próprio sangue ou...

Seu peito apertou, não queria lembrar daquela noite, aos 15 anos quando a mãe conversou com ele, explicando sobre a ausência do pai, aquele homem amoroso que “trabalhava no exterior”, uma presença apenas por ligações telefônicas, e-mails e chamadas de vídeo.

Sua mãe explicou naquela noite que foi _descuidada_ , que Tadashi nunca apresentou nenhum _traço_ , que ele provavelmente manifestaria uma versão suave da _herança_.

Era como ela chamava a maldição dele.

Seu pai quando soube vestiu uma máscara ilegível, sua mãe proibira o homem de se sentir arrependido por terem tido juntos um filho, Tadashi ouviu de seu quarto quando ela repetia ao telefone _“Tada-chan é a dádiva que você me deu”_ , Tadashi achou que podia ouvir o soluço de seu pai no viva voz, ele puxou o lençol sobre a cabeça e tentou esquecer tudo.

Nos meses seguintes seu pai enviou todo tipo de artigos online, livros chegaram pelo correio, seu pai nascera no Leste Europeu e para lá voltou quando não era mais seguro estar com sua mãe. A história deles parecia alguma tragédia shakespeariana, e Tadashi não queria nada assim para si, por isso encontrou refúgio nessa casa isolada.

Com o tempo Tadashi aprendeu que a manifestação da maldição nele era diferente, por ser um híbrido ele não sofria da perda da consciência durante a transformação, em seus melhores momentos não tinha sede de sangue humano, e apesar dos instintos caninos, ele apenas gostava de bifes mal passados e não tinha real vontade de morder nem arranhar ninguém.

Exceto agora que entrevira o vizinho, especialmente agora que deixara o homem vê-lo, porque Tadashi também sabia do segredo que o homem guardava, não havia mais motivos para espiadelas roubadas um do outro.

Eles eram semelhantes, e se antes Tadashi estava vagamente permitindo a observação, agora ele queria desesperadamente partir para a ação.

Porque ele estava perdidamente apaixonado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei sabia que aquilo era um convite, ninguém se mostra assim por nada, naquela noite ele fechou a cortina e riu, todo esse tempo pensou que observara o homem em segredo e todo esse tempo esteve sendo manipulado para observá-lo.

Era uma armadilha que o vizinho preparou, e ele caiu decididamente, e estava extasiado, tonto de emoção.

Ele foi para seu quarto, tomou um longo banho, tentou distrair-se com uma leitura, até que adormeceu por longas horas, sabia que precisaria descansar depois das emoções intensas.

Batidas suaves o acordaram, viu pela janela que era noite novamente, as sombras dominavam na casa do vizinho, e Kei desceu as escadas, conseguia ouvir os nós dos dedos firmes batendo contra a madeira, o som se misturava às batidas do seu coração, porque ele sabia quem estava na porta, podia ouvir a respiração acelerada por trás das paredes.

Quando Kei puxou a maçaneta, o cheiro amadeirado e doce banhou a sala, por trás do homem a lua derramava sua luz carmim, era a noite da lua de sangue e é claro que um evento assim coincidiria com esse momento, Kei sentiu seu peito aquecido e os cantos de seus lábios se ergueram, um real e doce sorriso depois de anos na penumbra.

— Você estava me esperando.

A voz era tão linda quanto o homem alto e moreno a sua frente, calorosa e terna, ainda guardando uma mordida de impulsividade, a mesma que também corroía Kei por dentro.

— Sim, eu estava.

Ele respondeu, e Tadashi sentiu-se atraído como se fosse a própria lua, não perderam nenhum instante mais, dedos ágeis prenderam-se a sua nuca puxando-o, Kei se viu sendo devorado pela boca desesperada, a língua passeou em seus lábios enquanto garras deslizavam pelas suas costas, seu coração ribombou alto, forte, agora o som era acrescido do outro que se juntou ao dele.

Tadashi queria se apresentar, dizer seu nome, exigir saber o nome do homem loiro, mas quando se viu diante dele nada disso mais importava, era como se já o conhecesse, era como se eles estivessem fadados a estarem aqui, neste exato momento. Suas unhas cresceram e deslizaram sobre a pele, queria marca-lo, queria-o inteiro para si, nada menos.

A língua de Tadashi passeou pelas presas que cresceram naquela boca carnuda, ele as acariciou sem medo, seu aperto dominante aumentou quando Kei atirou os braços nos ombros dele, sentindo as garras escorregando por suas costas, a ardência desesperadoramente promissora.

Kei sentiu outra parte de seu corpo acordar, aquela que ele jamais esperou, e assim como veio, o desejo se avolumou dentro dele, fazendo-o sussurrar seu nome, para em seguida ouvir um rosnado exigente quando um peito arfante se empurrou contra o dele.

Tadashi murmurou um nome recém descoberto, era perfeito para pronunciar com os dentes cerrados, ele forçou as unhas na pele acetinada, seu próprio nome oferecido em seguida, para poder ouvir o silvo elegante da boca carnuda.

Kei tropeçou para trás quando Tadashi forçando-o até a primeira superfície que pudesse suportá-los em seu frenesi.

Por sorte a lua encarnada ainda brilhava, imensa e promissora, e noite ainda estava no começo quando estrelas cadentes se chocaram contra a Terra e a vida deles mudou de rota.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu poderia, ou não fazer um segundo capítulo, muito mais dark e sexual, quem sabe...?
> 
> Se você leu, comente!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
